Musa de cabello negro
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: No era la primera vez que se enamoraba, pero si era la primera que era traicionado. Aun así, se dio cuenta en ese momento, él lo daría todo por su musa de cabello negro. (Vicky/Svenja)


**Bien, he visto que en cierto lugar "X" de internet se usa mi nombre de usuario para hablar mal de mi porque me gusta la pareja Vicky x Svenja en vez de Vicky x Ylvie. Pues a eso solo tengo una cosa que decir: ¡OKEY! ¡Yo no me metí con los gustos de nadie!**

 **Pero que quede claro que hasta el mismo director de la segunda película admitió que Vicky estaba enamorado de Svenja y el director de la primera película aceptó esa pareja. Y para los que digan que las películas no les valen porque su historia "no es canon" les digo que a mi me da igual. A mi gustan las películas, me gusta Svenja y sobretodo me gusta la relación que Vicky tiene con ella en la película. Y por si acaso no os acordáis, el hecho de que Ylvie esté enamorada de Vicky (un amor que, como bien claro se dejó en la segunda película, en un principio fue correspondido, pero ya no, pues a Vicky le gusta Svenja) también es invención de las películas porque en la serié no se va nada de amor entre ellos. Punto.**

 **Yo nunca me metí con la pareja de Ylvie x Vicky, así que por favor, dejen de insultar mi shipp, pero sobretodo ¡dejenme en paz a mi! Yo no escribo fics para complacer a nadie más que a mi misma (menos cuando escribo un fic como regalo), que quede claro. ò.ó Sí te gustan, pues bien, si no te gustan entonces sigue tu camino y si alguien tiene la necesidad de decir algo, ya no sobre mis historias, si no sobre MI, por favor, hágalo a la cara, porque no sienta bien curiosear por internet y descubrir que te están poniendo a caldo a tus espaldas.**

* * *

 **— MUSA DE CABELLO NEGRO —**

* * *

Él, a su tierna edad de 12 años, ya sabía lo que era sentirse atraído hacía alguien. Tenía a Ylvie, su musa de cabello rubio, que siempre estaba a su lado para ayudarle con sus inventos y era la primera en creer ciegamente en él. Así era imposible no desarrollar cariño hacía ella, y cuando escuchaba a los adultos decir que algún día seguro ambos se casarían, él no podía evitar no querer decepcionarles, además de que Ylvie era la única niña con la que se entendía, aun con la brecha de sus tres años de diferencia, que acabaron pasando factura más pronto que tarde. Pues a medida que Vicky maduraba rápido de todos los viajes con su padre, Ylvie seguía siendo la misma niña vivaracha e inocentona de siempre que seguiría a Vicky hasta el fin del mundo sin discusión por el simple hecho de que era Vicky. Pronto el encanto se iba rompiendo y cada vez en su cabeza Ylvie dejaba de ser su musa de cabello rubio a ser lo que era realmente, su pequeña prima con la que siempre podría contar. Pero tristemente se dio cuenta de que ya no era capaz de imaginarse a su lado, hasta los adultos notaron como él se distanciaba cada vez más de ella, inconscientemente.

Entonces llegó Svenja.

Vicky nunca antes había conocido a una chica que realmente pudiera comprender su imperiosa necesidad de lucirse ante su exigente padre con solo mirarle, pues ella pasaba por lo mismo.

Pero no se atrevió a hablar de amor cuando le dolía bastante que ella le quisiera tratar de idiota y le diera la espalda. No se atrevió a hablar de hablar de amor cuando casi sin darse cuenta se sinceró con ella como no lo había hecho nadie. No se atrevió a hablar de amor en, no una, si no dos veces que la sangre se le acumuló en el rostro porque ella estaba encima de él. No era amor, no era amor, no era amor, porque ella le había dejado en ridículo, era la esclava de su padre (aunque él mismo la liberó, tal vez demasiado pronto) y ni tan siquiera sabía su nombre, maldita sea. ¡No era amor!

Y se asustó cuando al fin su nombre llegó a sus oídos y no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza. Svenja, Svenja, Svenja... ¡No! Su padre estaba equivocado, él no había sido engañado _de esa manera._ ¡Él no la quería! ¡No, no, no! ¡Era la hija de Sven, solo buscaba su perdición, él no la quería, la odiaba!... ¿Realmente la odiaba? Por supuesto que le había hecho daño en lo más hondo saberse traicionado por ella, por supuesto que se había enfadado consigo mismo por no ver el parecido de la chica con el pirata y por supuesto que por primera vez sus planes salieron mal por su culpa. Porque él creía que Svenja era su amiga y esta le había traicionado. Por eso estaba dolido y huraño, ¡por nada más! Sin embargo, no la odiaba. Le había engañado, traicionado, encerrado, bejado... y aun así no la odiaba, no se veía capaz. Y lo que le parecía aun más estraño, la sola idea de que ella pudiera odiarle por ser el hijo de Halvar le dolía más que ninguna otra cosa. Pero su padre estaba equivocado, ella no le gustaba. No de esa manera.

Y seguía sin querer hablar de amor consigo mismo, porque ella no lo merecía, hasta que la vio a un solo resbalón de caer al vacío. La mera idea de que en un segundo ella pudiera morir ante él por culpa de Sven, que la pudiera perder para siempre de un solo movimiento, le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos, y jamás había sentido tanto miedo hasta que ella por fin estuvo en suelo seguro, sin peligro. Entonces tuvo que admitirse que, _a lo mejor,_ si que le gustaba _un poco._

Nada comparable a cuando Svenja se vio obligada a escoger entre ayudar a su padre o a él. Y lo escogió a él, por encima de su padre lo apoyó a él.

Y la verdad es que la promesa de que irían a saquear Flake más tarde o más temprano, nunca le sonó tan bien hasta que lo escuchó de ella.

Entonces si que se atrevió a hablar de amor, a pesar de que era una pirata cabezota que sabía, le sacaría más de un moratón, a pesar de ser la hija del enemigo de su padre (aunque ellos les obligaron a hacer las paces, ambos sabían que siempre existirían riñas muy graves entre sus padres), sí, se sentía capaz de admitir sin miedo que estaba enamorado de ella.

Pues Svenja era su musa de cabello negro y siempre lo sería, a pesar de todo.


End file.
